The present invention relates to a remote data read system for reading data from an accumulator in a noncontacting manner.
An accumulator for accumulating the amount of consumed power, gas, tap water, or the like is installed in each home. When such consumed amount is to be checked, a meterman visits each home every month, reads an accumulation amount (data) displayed on a display unit such as a meter or a counter of the accumulator, and records the read data.
If an accumulator of this type is installed at a dark place or a narrow place which inhibits the meterman from approaching the accumulator, it is difficult for the meterman to accurately read an accumulation amount, resulting in causing a reading or recording error or requiring much time to read.